


Mouse Trap!

by dreamingKatfish



Series: Oumasai Week 2K19 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also the V3 cast is mostly part of DICE, Betaed, DICE has it's over 10000 members now, DICE still has the 10 from canon too, Except for Shirogane and Saihara, GTA!AU, I really want to come back to this au at somepoint, I'm using my specialty for, Let Ouma have a big happy family okay?, M/M, Oh yes, Ouma gets a hug, Tickle fic, a lot of kisses too, but that's besides the point, it be like that sometimes, oh hell fucking yes, oumasai week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: "Tell me where your gang is and who's in it or I will make you suffer," Shirogane threatens.Ouma's blank face gives nothing away. His response is, "I don't run a gang, I run a crew. We aren't like those savage gangs."Shirogane scoffs, "I see no difference. Now tell me what you know!"Ouma glares her down, "Don't ever try to claim there's no difference again! We have rules in a crew. We protect each other in the crew! We don't run away at the first sign of danger or shoot each other in the back for a better offer! And I'm not a greedy sonovabitch that abuses my crew and gives them poor cuts! So don't you ever try to tell me I run a gang. I run a crew, there's a big fucking difference. I promise you that."Shirogane rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say, liar." Ouma silently glares her down. She just clicks her tongue.





	Mouse Trap!

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Oumasai week and today's prompt is AU. So I used my specialty AU for every fandom, GTA. I just love having just now made GTA wholesome using Oumasai. I love it!

“You’re only making things worse for yourself, criminal,” Police Chief Shirogane tells her prisoner, who’s been cuffed down for interrogation. It isn’t the first time she had caught him, but she swears to herself this time he’ll go to jail.

But despite the anger in Shirogane’s eyes, the captive only smirks and laughs, “So tell me, how many times have we been here, only for me to get away again? Ten times? Twenty? Fifty? You know this will never work, right?” His laughs echo around the bland interrogation room.

Shirogane grimaces, thoroughly annoyed by the laughter. She closes her eyes and thinks, though she quickly opens them and says, “Fine. If you want to be like that I won’t put up with you,” The captive opens his mouth to retort, but she cuts him off, “I’ll just send in one of our best detectives. He’ll get you to talk,” And with that, she leaves the room.

The captive watches her go with a smile and puts his elbows on the table, hands interlocked, but cuffs mysteriously missing. As he rests his head on his hands, he hears a voice call into the room, “Boss the distraction is coming in five minutes so be prepared,” the captive winks up at the camera in the corner of the room, knowing his team had already taken control of them. They get the signal to leave him be until it’s time to move. The captive hears footsteps approaching and slides his hands back into the cuffs.

The door opens and in walks a navy haired detective, one the captive knows all too well. He can’t contain his smirk when the detective looks his way. The detective stumbles, eyes widened, and the captive takes his chance to taunt the other, “So you the best of the best, huh? Though we both know it isn’t hard to be better than the Los Santos PD, so it isn’t much of a compliment when Shirogane-chan said that. Though I guess it would be one to say she sent me a competent one. Right, Saihara-chan?”

Saihara pulls himself together enough to respond, “That’s still not a polite thing to say Ouma-kun. How did you even get caught this time? I thought you said you’d be more careful,” Saihara slowly brings himself to sit down in front of Ouma, his expression filled with confusion and tinted with concern.

Ouma just smiles brightly. This situation works perfectly into what he has planned. All he needs to do is stall for a bit longer, “I lied! I got caught on purpose to see you, my beloved detective~” He teases. Saihara didn’t need to know the truth was that an explosive went off too soon, knocking him out long enough to get caught. He’d be worried and Ouma couldn't have that right now. He needed to kidnap his beloved, not be coddled by him. They could do that later.

Saihara sighs, shaking his head. He’s mostly used to Ouma’s flirty comments, though he still blushes. But, he’s not too flustered to keep from continuing talking, “You know, you don’t need to get caught to see me,” Long since having given up trying to convince Ouma to stop being a criminal, Saihara continues, “Besides that’s not what Shirogane said happened. Apparently, we were lucky as you were already down when they got there. Also, the news shows that there was an explosion near where they caught you. Something went wrong didn’t it?” He remained monotone throughout his explanation, but concern dripped heavily from his last question.

Ouma still smiled, “Guess that’s what I get for trying to lie to a detective. Nishishi, but that’s also the fun of it! Wondering whether or not you’ll catch my lies, it’s exciting!” Ouma’s eyes light up and he gestures as wildly as he can while still keeping the cuffs on, before settling down and looking Saihara in the eyes, “You’re exciting.”

The reaction is instantaneous, as this time Saihara does get flustered and his blush expands down onto his neck. Ouma takes in the sight with glee. ‘It never gets old’. He chuckles, while Saihara weakly tries and fails to protest, his blush somehow worsening still. Ouma can’t help but continue to tease, “Man you look like you’re inventing a whole ‘nother shade of red!” Saihara becomes redder than a tomato at Ouma's taunt, unable to get any words out.

Ouma, despite wanting to see how far he can push the other, lets up and gives Saihara chance to calm down, at least enough to speak full sentences. After a few seconds, Saihara manages to squeak out, “Ou- Ouma-kun! Not appropriate!” Ouma’s smile widens, “I’m at work! And you’re cuffed! Now is not the time for this!”

Ouma giggles, “On the contrary Saihara-chan, now is the perfect time for this~”

Saihara pouts, “Not. Funny.”

Ouma raises an eyebrow, “It’s very funny,” Saihara weakly glares down Ouma, as the captive continues to smile, “Aww calm down. It’s not like anyone’s going to see this.”

Saihara’s flush disappears as he asks, “Ouma-kun what do yo-“

The speaker cuts him off, “Showtime Boss!” Ouma jumps up, his cuffs now in his hand. He tackles Saihara and cuffs him while he’s distracted, careful to not hurt him. Ouma then picks Saihara up bridal style, internally cheering that his work at the gym was proving itself to be paying off.

Just like that Ouma’s out the door, running for the back exit with Saihara in tow. The team is currently causing the distractions by fighting off different guards and officers. When they see Ouma they flee the scene in the opposite direction. Ouma runs down different corridors, passing a few stray officers by. He smashes his back against the push bar, flinging the door open. Out in the alley waits a white van with its side door open and two people wearing masks crouched inside, ready to help. One of the two grabs Saihara as they get close and the other grabs Ouma’s arm, helping pull him into the van before shutting the door. The van speeds off.

Ouma sits up on the floor, leaving Saihara on his side. The driver glances back at him, “Nice timing, plus I just got word in that the other team had successfully gotten away from the cops.”

Ouma nods and holds out his hand, “Earpiece please,” A passenger silently tosses him one, and Ouma catches it, thanking them before putting it on, “Good to hear you guys are well. D’ya give the PD enough trouble? Nishishi,” Ouma relaxes at the static faintly in the background on the earpiece.

The com lights up with cheers, “Hell yeah! We gave them hell!” A feminine voice shouts. There’s some arguing between her and another person about swearing, which ends when she tries to argue why they didn’t call out Ouma. The other replies that they rather not piss off their boss. Others over the com begin laughing while the girl tries to stutter out a retort. But her weak defense tells Ouma just who it is, so he doesn’t try to stop them, knowing that she likes those kinds of things, even laughing along.

Saihara groans from where he lies, having been thrown against the wall a bit when they took a turn that was slightly too sharp. Ouma remembers their captive and turns to go sit the other up. Saihara weakly glares at Ouma, “Oww,” he deadpans.

Ouma gives Saihara an apologetic smile, “Whoopsies, forgot you were there Saihara-chan,” Ouma keeps a hand on Saihara to keep him from falling over again.

Saihara rolls his eyes, “Really feeling the love here. First kidnapped, then forgotten so that I can hit the wall. Ouma-kun, why did you even take me with you? You could have easily cuffed me in the interrogation room,” His eyebrows are scrunched up as he stares down Ouma, almost as if he was trying to intimidate Ouma into being honest. (Though he knows there’s nothing that can truly intimidate Ouma into honesty. If there is, Ouma won’t show it.)

Putting on one of his, as DICE likes to say, demonic expressions, Ouma smirks “They wanted to interrogate and torture me, so as revenge I’ll do it to you instead. You’ll be my stand-in for the rest of the LSPD,” But his expression suddenly switches, “But that’s a lie. I was bored and I wanted to mess with you. You aren’t boring like dumb Momota-chan,” The driver, Momota, shouts in offense, while Ouma ignores him.

But once again, Saihara sees through Ouma. Though he believes taking him was impulsive, Saihara thinks Ouma just missed him and took the opportunity presented to him. Saihara feels bad, they really haven’t hung out all that often lately. Both too busy to get together, it doesn’t really help that they have to plan it so neither gets caught with each other in a positive setting. Saihara would end up either with a target on his back or lose his job and Ouma didn’t want to that. Plus, Saihara didn’t want people trying to use him to get to Ouma either. Mostly, he was just relieved that Ouma was physically safe. Saihara looks to Ouma, who’s currently bantering with the other members of DICE, and feels himself smile at the easygoing grin on Ouma’s face. Lost in the moment, he leans on Ouma’s shoulder, gently smiling.

Ouma smiles down at him, “Eww it’s a pest clinging to my shoulder,” he jests, though he briefly mutes his com to kiss Saihara’s head before turning it back on and continuing to talk with his crew. Feeling safe, Saihara shuts his eyes and is lulled to sleep by the sound of bright talking and Ouma’s gentle breathing.

\-----

When Saihara wakes up he realizes that he’s been blindfolded. Ouma had decided to follow through on his threat to torture and interrogate Saihara. But despite being tied up and blindfolded Saihara still isn’t scared. Ouma wouldn’t actually hurt him and he wouldn’t hurt Ouma. Though he still wonders what Ouma is planning, “Ouma-kun, was the blindfold necessary?” He hears Ouma’s signature laughter and shakes his head fondly.

Saihara feels someone put their hand on his cheek and lightly pull his head up. The familiar action tells Saihara who it is right away. He can only image the coy smile Ouma has on, “Entirely necessary Saihara-chan. Torture only works when the victim can’t expect it!” Ouma chuckles, before releasing his hold on Saihara.

Saihara raises an eyebrow, skeptical of the other's words, “I’m fairly certain that isn’t how torture works, nor that you even know how it does. You may run one of the largest crews in Los Santos and Liberty City, but you and your crew are mostly pacifists. Not a single mark on any of your records for harming an innocent or any cruel treatment of other criminals,” Saihara explains. Hearing shuffling in front of him.

Ouma gets into Saihara’s face, “What clever deduction mister detective,” Ouma presses a chaste kiss to Saihara’s lips, “But I’ll be the doing the detective work here Shumai!” And before Saihara can ask Ouma what he means Saihara finds fingers gently scraping across his abdomen. Laughter being to bubble up from his throat. Ouma briefly stops to say, “You better answer honestly or else!” Holding his hands up menacingly despite Saihara’s current lack of sight. “So mister detective!” Ouma begins hands on Saihara’s waist, lightly rubbing circles into Saihara’s skin with his thumbs. He feels Saihara shake under his hands, “Where have you been for the past three weeks?”

Saihara looks over to Ouma’s direction in confusion, a silly smile on his face, “I was at work,” He lies.

Ouma stares Saihara down, “Liar,” Ouma quickly brushes his hands against every ticklish place on Saihara’s torso that he can remember. Saihara breaks down laughing, struggling against his bindings to escape the onslaught. Ouma drinks in every giggle, yelp, and laugh. Wondering how long until he causes Saihara to laugh himself to tears. It always seems to change after all. Ouma continues the interrogation, “I’ll ask again, where were you the past three weeks?”

Ouma lets up just enough for Saihara to speak, though he’s already out of breath, “I was- hehe- I was- ee hahaha haha- Let me- let me finish! Kahahaha, Ou- Ouma! Planning! Ahahaha! I was planning!” The laughter continues to spill from his mouth. Ouma smirks.

“Oh? Is that so? Then. What. Where. You. Planning?” Ouma questions, punctuating each word with a poke along Saihara’s sides. What could be so important that during the few times they both were supposed to have to be together that Saihara had to leave Ouma all alone? He tried to not be too bitter about it, things come up all the time. But still, Ouma decides that at least he can take some of his frustrations out now with tickle torture.

“Seehehehecret! Supahahahaha! It’s a surprise! Heeee! NOHOHOHOH! AAHHHAHAHAHA!” Saihara tries to hide the truth. Squirming as his face flushes and his torture worsens. “OUMAHAHAHA PLEHEHEHEASE!” Saihara tries to beg. Ouma only intensifies the tickling, “OK- OKAY! I’LL TEHEEHEHELL YOU!” Ouma slows down giving Saihara a chance to catch his breath. But doesn’t fully stop, just to keep Saihara on edge. Saihara regains enough of his breath to say, “I-” he huffs, “I was planning-” coughing a bit, but undeterred now, “A party for your birthday in a couple of days,” Saihara takes several deep breaths, “I- I promise.”

Ouma stares at the other in shock, he had completely forgotten his birthday was coming up. Too busy either planning heists, managing his crew, or trying to distract himself by hanging out with his upper circle of DICE while Saihara was seemingly avoiding him. His hands come to a stop, Saihara lets out a sigh of relief. Ouma finds himself blinking away tears. Saihara remembered. He really remembered. And not just that, but was also planning a party for Ouma. For him! Ouma hasn’t celebrated his birthday in a long time. And Saihara, who only recently Ouma began to trust. Saihara who’s usually equally as busy as Ouma is himself remembered and wanted to celebrate. Saihara’s voice trembles as he asks, “Ou- Ouma? Are you. . . are you okay?”

Ouma takes off Saihara’s bindings, then his blindfold. Nodding despite how tears have begun against his will freely falling down his face, “Yeah,” Ouma’s voice cracks, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Saihara rubs his wrist and looks up at the once criminal now more in front of him. He pulls Ouma down into his lap, gently rubbing the other boy’s arms, “What’s wrong?” He feels Ouma shake and hiccup. The blush on Saihara’s own face rapidly disappearing in his concern.

Ouma wraps his arms around Saihara, hiding his tear-stained face in Saihara’s shoulder, “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just-” Ouma hiccups, “You remembered.”

Saihara returns the hug, “I’ve got you now,” he whispers. Then raises his voice a bit to say, “Of course I remember, do people usually not?” He feels Ouma shake his head.

Ouma lifts his head and brings one hand back to wipe away some tears, “N- no. Those in the upper circle of DICE always remember. But I’ve known them since forever, of course, they’ll remember. And you’re planning a party. I haven’t celebrated my birthday in years, always too busy running the crew to plan or have one, you know? And you, oh you beautiful bastard, despite your own busy life, have planned a party for me. I’m willing to bet you even got DICE in on this to make sure everyone would be free haven’t you?” Saihara nods. And Ouma feels choked up again and pulls Saihara back into a hug. Saihara doesn’t hesitate to return it.

After a few moments, Saihara pulls back wipes the remaining of Ouma’s tears. And he smiles oh so gently at Ouma and Ouma wonders just what the hell did he do to deserve such gentleness. Saihara gentle cups Ouma’s face, “Is this okay?”

Ever so caring. Ouma kidnapped him, let him hit the side of the van, tied him up, blindfolded him, tortured him, and doubted him. And yet Saihara is still there so very caringly, Ouma feels like he could cry again. But doesn’t as to not worry Saihara. Ouma instead gulps and nods, “It’s perfect.”

Saihara smiles and slowly inches forward, eyes falling shut and Ouma finds himself mirroring Saihara. And their lips met ever so carefully in the middle of them. They loosely pull back less than an inch, just to take a moment and look into each other’s eyes. Saihara swears he sees a universe inside of Ouma’s eyes. Swears he sees stars upon stars and galaxies floating in between. And looking closer he finds what he was looking for, Ouma can lie all he wants, but his eyes. Oh, his eyes show the truth, Ouma does want this. And Saihara feels his heart squeeze at the thought that Ouma really does want him, that this isn’t a lie. It makes Saihara feel like this isn’t a mistake, that this is right.

And Ouma sees the sun and gold. Blinding beauties. Everlasting, but malleable. Ouma can’t help but find it fitting. If Saihara could keep up with him of all people, then Saihara could definitely go with the flow. And Saihara doesn’t seem to be getting any less perfect anytime soon. Ouma feels fear in his heart for Saihara’s safety, Ouma is a dangerous person to be around and Los Santos is a dangerous place to live. But at that moment, oh how Ouma wanted nothing more than to be right here. He sees so much warmth and love in Saihara’s eyes, but not a single trace of it being a lie. Ouma first the first time feels truly light. He felt like he’d float away in Saihara wasn’t holding him. Ouma feels vulnerable as Saihara stares into his eyes too. But Ouma finds he doesn’t mind. He feels like this is where he belongs.

And the two’s eyes fall shut again and their lips meet again. And then again and again and again. Ouma’s soft, but chapped. Faintly tasting of metal and sugar from all the sodas he drinks and the number of times he’s chewed on his lips in thought till they were raw and bleeding. Saihara’s equally soft, but lacking the chapness Ouma’s holds. And if Ouma could taste he imagines Saihara would taste of bitter coffee and mint, like the gum Ouma constantly catches Saihara chewing on through the day when no one else is watching. But somehow it fits, the two find they fit together. Sure they’ve both had good kisses in the past with others who are now mostly like strangers, but this right here, it’s better. Like matching socks, they can go well another pair but looks best together. Ouma draws nonsensical patterns on Saihara’s back as Saihara combs his hands through Ouma’s hair, occasionally lightly scratching at the other’s scalp. Neither could tell who started it, but somehow their tongues end up in each other’s mouths. And they find themselves carefully exploring and mapping out the other out. Sometimes catching on each other. It’s clumsy for the most part, but neither one minds as long as it meant they didn’t have to let go.

But they both slowly run out of breath and gently pull back. Eyes shining with an endless amount of love for the other. Saihara’s eyes alight as he says, “I love you,” Repeatedly saying it as he plants small kisses all over Ouma’s face. Giving one final chaste kiss on Ouma’s lips he says, “I love you Kokichi Ouma.”

Ouma pulls Saihara back into a tight hug, face red, “I love you too, and that’s not a lie. I promise.” Saihara returns the hug with just as much intensity. But then begins to try and stand, so Ouma wraps his legs around Saihara as he lifts the two up. Saihara finally looks around the room he was kept in, realizing he was in Ouma’s room the entire time. He smiles softly and moves to lay on the bed. Both his and Ouma’s limbs intertwining further once they hit the mattress. Both more than content to just be in each other’s arms.


End file.
